


What if

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the one that was apparently our true love was a freak? What if you were a freak too?<br/>That's the challenge John has to face except he doesn't have a true love. John is a freak along with the rest of his family.<br/>They all were born with weird symbols on their bodies that 'Supposedly' glows when around your soulmate. John has never found someone take his markings glow, let alone another freak like himself. Though when he enters his new school, everything changes.<br/>For the worse of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shoves

**Author's Note:**

> I made this up. I have no fucking idea what else to say. Some things in this are based off other things.  
> Not sure if i'll continue this. If I do continue this, I'll put Dave's, Dirk's, and Jake's point of view for things. First time ever, yay!  
> Anyway, feedback is welcomed.

A young man sits on the hallway floor, groaning how his butt hurts from a fall. This guy is actually you. 

==> Be the guy complaining about Butt pain.

You're now that guy and to specify, Your name is John Egbert though Introductions will continue later when you're out of the situation . A group of guys laugh at you , one kicking your leg slightly. You glare up at that same one. It was a blonde of course but with these stupid  aviator shades. Another blonde is in the group as well with more stupid shades that were fucking pointed. You hated these two so goddamn much.

Ever since you moved here, they've been bullying you and your sister. You honestly just moved here three days ago and started school the second day. The first day coming here and they thought you could be messed around with. If only your father would allow you to use your abilities you'd show the both of them!  You don't even know their names so you can't report them. Not that it would matter because apparently nobody here gives a shit. You need to at least know them. Your gut is telling you to. You don't even want to be around them let alone know who they are. But whatever, trust your gut. 

 The jerks walk off and you get up, picking your stuff up as well. You want to hurt them both. Show them that you're not a push over.You brush through the crowd, it being pretty easy but your height. You keep your head down and try to stop the tears of frustration from falling down your face. You head to your next class and wipe your eyes before smiling to your teacher. You sit down at your desk and wait for the bell to begin class. 

Back to Introductions (Now that you're pretty safe with a nice teacher watching out for you), You are John Egbert and you are a freak. Well that's what call yourself and the rest of your family. Your father calls this 'Blessed'. You were the first to call bullshit on that (which ended with you getting a cake to your face for thinking it.)  You have a sister named Jane and two cousins one named Jade the other Jake. The rest of your family is pretty much dead and it's once again because you're freaks.

You have crazy abilities that tie to your weird birth mark symbol things along your arms, legs, and torso. The symbols glow when you find your soul mate and you have no fucking idea why or how but you couldn't care any less about it. You supposedly have the power to control wind but you haven't tried it very much. You used to practice a lot when you were younger and you were actually pretty good. You pretty much stopped when tornadoes began striking your hometown. 

You most definitely want this place to be blown away. 

Anyway, You actually had a test that day that was going to take you all class to finish and being the book nerd you are, finished early and turned in your paper. You sat down at your desk once again and let out a small huff, looking around at your classmates. Maybe you could find a freak like you. 

You see a large female. Well she's not obese but super buff. You're actually really scared of her. Her sleeves are ripped and her arms are showing. Yeah no markings on there. You move onto the next person, seeing a thin gothic guy. He looks like he's kind of cool actually but you're not entirely in the mood to make friends.

Then you move onto a crippled boy who appears to be drawing. He had a small fohawk which really fitted him. His skin was also grey and he had..horns? how did you not notice those befor- Oh wait... It's appearing like that. You tap your finger on your desk three times, a half a second apart from each tap. The boy turns to look at you and grins, showing his sharpened teeth. Not only that but his eyes are a completely white. Yep, he's dead.  No one else around you sees the boy and you know why. Another one of your freak powers. 

How awesome. 

You sigh as the door to your classroom opens. You, along with everyone else, look to the door and your jaw drops. The blonde with the aviator shades is standing at the door, looking over at you with a smug grin. He walks over to the teacher and loudly announces to her ( And the rest of the class) that he got in trouble in a class and was sent here. 

Damn do you want to kill him.

 He turns and looks at the dead boy's direction for a second before looking at you. Wait what? He saw the boy? Well he didn't react when he looked in the boy's direction. Maybe you're imagining things. You wish you were. You do not want this blonde to be a freak like you. You'd practically off yourself right there if he was. He passes by you and sits down at the seat right behind you. Fucking christ you're starting to hate your teacher for letting this kid sit behind you. All was quiet again and the blonde behind you is writing silently. At least he won't bother yo- Something is now poking the back of your neck. 

You turn to face him and he shoves a paper into your face. You take it and glare at him before reading it silently. 

_Dear buck-tooth,_

_It's sad to hear that you don't have a friend so how about i'll be your friend._

_You can walk around with us and carry our stuff._

_Do our homework too._

_The beatings will be a minimum and you can help beat your sister._

_Hey maybe even those two other nerds with the green eyes._

_What do you say, kid? Want to be in our posse?_

_Sincerely,_

_Dave Strider._

You are so pissed off right now that you were about to send a hurricane into the building. You took a couple of deep breaths before writing your response on the paper....

_Dear Douche,_

_I don't need empathy from an asshole like you. I'd rather be friendless than have to be a maid to some idiot jocks._

_I don't care if you beat me up I am not doing shit for you._

_No way in fucking hell are you going to beat up my sister._

_And those green eyed nerds are my cousins, you fucking Dick._

_I will never be part of your posse when all you do is tear people down._

_I don't want to be around people like you._

_Not so very sincere,_

_John._

_P.s. Stop beating up my sister._

 You hand the note back to Dave, seconds later being the bell for next class. You get up and gather your books into your arms. You head out the door after saying good bye to your teacher and a smaller goodbye to the dead boy.  It didn't take long till Dave was behind you. You turn and flick the bird to him before turning back and bumping into a very muscular figure. You look up and see that it's Dave's brother. You scramble backwards and bump into Dave. "Haha Dirk look how scared he is." They began shoving you as the rest of Dave's posse comes in. You're now being shoved in a circle and you just wish for them to stop. 

You life is already hard as it is. 


	2. Hurricanes

They're gone. They left and it's safe. You're safe now but you're broken. Everything was a blur. 

_You didn't like being tossed around like this. You hate them. You hate them all. You went into a rage at that point and windows shattered from what looked to be a storm. You knew what this was. You know what storm this is. You were unaffected by the wind blowing and the screams around. Dave and his brother Dirk were unaffected too. Practically shrugging it off as a small drizzle. You want to smash their faces in. The rest of the group has ran away to find shelter and you were now on the floor. They began raining punches down on you and you tried blocking. Fighting back._

_They can't beat you._

_The wind became more fierce as the minutes pass. You were beginning to give up. As long as they don't hurt your family, you're okay with them hurting you. You whimper out finally when Dirk kicks you in the stomach. "well he looks good enough now. Let's go and find some shelter."  They then leave you all alone in the hallway with the shattered glass all around you._

Your body is so numb but yet everything hurts. You need to go but you can't. Everything hurts so much. You close your eyes and command the wind to blow the glass away from you and out the broken window. When you open your eyes, a puddle of blood was formed under you. Oh god this is your blood. You jump up and hiss in pain, your legs feelings like jello and your side feels as though shards are planted in it. You finally let tears stream down your face. You need help. You need your sister. 

You scream for your sister. Or anyone in your family. You know they'll come.  You continue your screaming until someone walks out of a room. Another dead person with long black hair and horns. She looked at you with a grin, A cerulean colour practically painted around those sharpened teeth of hers. She walks over to you and knelt down beside you. "Become one with us, John. I know you and I will be great together." She says, her voice dripping with a poison you weren't sure that was possible. You look down at your arms and see that they aren't glowing. 

She isn't the one. 

You look back up to her with a glare. "Get away from me. You aren't the one." The girl chuckles a bit before planting a small kiss on Your lips. "I'll be watching over you John. Name's Vriska by the way. Vriska Serket." She winks before getting up and walking away. 

You're not sure but you think she can mind control you. Even though she's dead and your alive. Your feeling really light headed now and you feel yourself going under. Blood is still pooling around you like a lake. A large lake of red. You never knew you could bleed this much. You close your eyes. Even if your heart stops, you'll come back after healing. You hate the process and how long it takes but none the less, you'll live through it.  You just hope that kissing a dead troll wouldn't change this process. 

The wind outside has finally seized it's roaring from your command and you're just waiting for your time to come. He close your eyes and take deep breaths.  _Can't this go any faster?_ You begin thinking of other things such as your family and how you need to find your mate. Dave's face flashes in your mind and you mentally slapped yourself. No fucking way is that douche your soul mate. It's not possible. He doesn't seem like a freak either... 

He's perfect. 

You actually slap yourself there which causes you to groan in intense pain. Dave is not perfect! He is far from it! You're more perfect than he is and you're a freak!You're not going to be his soulmate. You hate him. 

You hate him 

You _hate_ him. 

At that you close your eyes and go to sleep to speed things up, snoring softly in your puddle of blood. You were at a blissful peace and not even the sound of murmurs and gasps could wake you once more. 

* * *

 

A young man stands in the center of a crowd. This young man wore glasses and had his hair styled almost perfectly to fit him. Almost everything he wore was in the shade of a forest green, the same as his eyes. He looked almost like the other boy, John. Which this young man was actually related to. This is Jake English, John's cousin.  

==> Be Jake.

You are now Jake and damn are you nervous.  You were never nervous, having to be a player of Hope. You just saw John laying on the floor and not healing at all. Someone has called the ambulance before and John is now being rolled off into the truck. You opted to hope in there as well. The paramedics questioned you. "Brother?" They asked. "Cousin." You corrected, your accent thick. They nod and begin working a little on John, hooking John up to an IV. You let them do what they have to and pull out your phone to tell everyone else in your family. When you say family you mean the other's that you live with. Yes, You consider them family but when you think family, you think many people being involved.  It's not many people. It's just you five. 

You sit in silence until the truck stops and the door opens. You get off first and help them get John out of the truck. They take over and get inside as you look around for your family.

You didn't like what you saw. 

You saw no one other than Dirk Strider, leaning on his orange motorcycle and smirking at you. You want to punch him in. This is the guy who continually picks on your two cousins ever since you all first moved here. What's even worse is that he flirts with you! Does he actually think he can win you over after beating up your cousins? He walks over to you and pecks your cheek before pulling back with a grin. "What's the matter hun? Did you not see me enough today?" He wraps an arm around your shoulders and you shove at him. 

"Let me be Strider. I am not in the mood for this Fandango. My cousin is severely injured so I kindly ask you to leave." You cross your arms. "Oh come on English. He'll get better. Want to come to my place? I can show you a great time you know." He winks at you and slap him hard. "I just fucking told you my cousin is dying and you dare to ask to lay with me! What kind of man are you!? Get out of my face." At that you run inside with your fists clenched. You cannot the believe the nerve of that guy! You probably would be fighting for dominance if you two were toge- What no! You are not thinking about that! Gah, he's messing with your head! You don't love him 

You hate him. 

He may be attractive and he does have a nice tone in his voice but you are not in love with him! 

You need to rethink all of this. You sit down and you barely notice when two blonde girls walk in.

"We're here for John Egbert." One of the girl's say. You look up and find that both blondes have black lipstick on and short hair. Once has more of a party look along with more pink as the other has a goth look with more purple. The one with purple looks to you as her black lips curl upward. The nurse behind the desk points to your direction.  _Where is my family?_ you begin to panic. You don't know who these girl's are. The sit down on either side of you and you find your face heating up slightly. "Hey cutie. Name's Roxy." You turn to the girl with pink as she winks, one of those pink irises vanishing before appearing just as fast as it came. 

"O-Oh um... I'm Jake..." You sputtered out. When was the last time you were called cute? Oh wait...By Strider... You mentally groan and look forward. "Sorry for my Sister rudely introducing herself in that way. I am Rose Lalonde." The other girl said as you turned to her. You smiled. "Nice to meet you. And you, Roxy." As you said it, Roxy grinned. "So How do you two know John?" You ask, looking at the both of them. Roxy looks a little embarrassed now  and Rose clears her throat to keep down what might appear to be an awkward silence. 

'We're cousins of the Strider's. They told us the story very rudely and had a fit of laughter going on. I thought that we should go apologize to the Egbert for our cousins behaviours. " Rose explains. Roxy still looks ashamed. "Sorry we can't do anything about it." She says softly. You nod and smile. "It's quite alright. It's great to hear that not everyone in the family is unruly as those two are." 

The two Lalondes' nod in unison and smile with their black lips. You three speak to each other and explain that everything will be fine with John. You don't explain that you were a freak, only saying that your family heals quickly. You did know that from how much blood loss John has gotten. He'll be in a coma for about two days. Then he'll be good as new and you could hug him and care for him all over again. You love your cousins so much. You love your little sister just as much too. You love your whole family and you'd do anything for them.

Speaking of your family, they all come in. You introduce them to Rose and Roxy. They don't say anything about them being related to the Strider's and you think that it's because they're ashamed of it. You'd be too if your cousins acted that way. You couldn't help but figure that the Strider's did this for reasons. Not to mention why the Lalondes wish not to speak of them.  You, being the gentleman you are, push these thoughts to the back of your head and continue on with the small interactions with the Lalondes and your family. All you could think about is your bed back home and the thought of sleep. 

You really just want this day to end.


	3. Greeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: Dave is a huge douche and shows it very well in this chapter.

==>Be John. 

You really don't want to be John right now. You're in so much pain and you whimper out from it. It feels like a thousand swords are stuck into your side. When you look to see, you can see that it's bandaged. Oh so they fixed it...But why are you hurting like this? You should fix it yourself, right? Why are you slow at this? You grunt out in pain as someone comes to your side.

"John?"

You have no idea who this is. You look up to a woman with black lipstick, blonde hair, and the most beautiful purple eyes you have ever seen. She's a freak and you could tell just like that. The woman has a long sleeved black shirt with a book lodged in between her arm and her torso. You couldn't also help but notice the worry in her eyes. Your face heats up slightly and you nervously look away to get your face back to a normal colour. When you do, you look back at her. "Who are you?" You question. 

She smiles. "I am Rose Lalonde." Rose..A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.  Shit, You're blushing again. But how does she know who you are. " I Go to your school. I heard about you as the new kid. And seeing as though you got injured in our new school, It would be more canny to visit you in the hospital. " She explained, just as if you she read your mind. You stare at her in a confused manner. "I just know things like this." She smiled and grabbed a chair before putting right next to your bed. 

She's so pretty..

"Thank you." She chuckled. You blushed some more. " Did you just read my mind!?" You most definitely know she is a freak now. "Yes I have read your mind." She rolled her eyes. "John I just know some things. Most things actually. But it's very easy to know that you think I look attractive when you mumble it out like that." She grinned. Oh fuck. You fucked up. She shakes her head. "It is fine, John. I will force myself to forget about that." 

You let out a sigh of relief before turning back to face Rose. "Hey um...May I see your arm?" You question in a soft whisper. She gives you a questioning look before lifting her arm towards you. You grab her wrist gently ,No matter how much it hurts, and roll up her sleeve with the other hand. You roll it up all the way to her elbow but you were already amazed. 

A dark contrast against her pale skin was so obvious. It was like a tan colour, like your original skin colour. It was a long wavy line lead up to her elbow  with dotes  speckled around it. It was pretty and you wanted to see more. "Your markings are beautiful as well." She smiled at you. Did you say stuff out loud again!? "You didn't say it. It shows on your face." She explained. Okay this girl is confusing as fuck. You also notice what she said. You look at your own arms and see that they are shown. You pull her arms back under the covers with a small squeak. 

Holy fuck, how did you not notice that. 

"John it is alright. I am one of you. We should be helping each other." She strokes your hair softly. Oh god, you wish  the both of your markings would glow right now.  She pulls her hand away all too soon and grabs her stuff. "I must be going now. I have school in the morning." She heads for the door. "Good Bye John. It was nice to meet you formally." She then walked out of the room as you watch her leave. Are you in love? Maybe. She's the first person other than your family that has been nice to you so far. Not to mention she's beautiful. You hope she has more girls in her family. You want to be with a nice Lalonde and a pretty one like Rose.

* * *

A young man chills by the school yard, dark aviator shades placed firmly on the bridge of his nose. He looks smug as ever and probably is the school's number one douche. 

This Douche is actually you. 

==> Be Douche.

Hold the fucking phone. You are Dave motherfucking Strider. You are one cool motherfucker. And everyone Motherfucking knows it.

Now if you keep putting 'Motherfucker' in each sentence you might sound like a certain clown roaming the school.

Anyway, You enjoy many things in life. Music. Making music. Trashing things. Killing small animals on 'accident'. Keeping said small animals in a jar. You enjoy making your awesome comic, Sweet Bro And Hella Jeff. You go to school in your spare time which is pretty much everyday. You just say that school is not a majority to you. The best thing about going to school though, is messing with everyone. Like right  now, a girl with long black hair and a skirt just passed by you. You smirked and using the freak but yet awesome powers you have, you froze time. 

You get out your camera phone and lift up the girl's skirt, snap a couple of pictures before thinking...Should you pull the panties down or not? As much as you want to, Your main objective is to piss off John but still not get expelled. So maybe this will do it. You back off and look at the picture. Damn so sexy. You never thought green and white stripes would look so good around tan thighs like that. 

You unfreeze time and as soon as you do, you grab the girl's ass. The girl lets out a small yelp before turning and raising her hand to slap you, her green eyes filled with anger. How cute? You flashstep back to the wall you were at and away from her. She's fuming but she doesn't bother you. She just adjusts her large round glasses and goes off on her way. You smirk and look back at the picture over and over again. You should send this to John..Now that you think about it, that girl kind of looked like John..

That must be John's cousin.

Even fucking better. 

 As you think through your plan, the actual number one douche,Dirk, shows up next to you. "Yo Dave." He called to you, a wide smirk on his lips. You turn and nod to him. "Sup?" You question before he shows you his neck that is filled with hickies. "Just got laid. The girl was a great catch. Her heartbreak was even better. She begged me to stay with her. You shouldv'e seen her face" He laughed and you chuckled a little too. "Yeah yeah. You had a one night stand again okay. But look at my plan to get Johnny boy jealous of me" You show your Brother the picture. "It's Harley. John's cousin." Dirk bit his bottom lip before dead panning.

"Knowing who it is, it isn't very hot any more..."

You give him a questioning look. "What do you mean it isn't hot?" You force the phone back into your pocket. "I mean, I'm not attracted to that green eyed girl. The one who catches my eye the most is the green eyed guy. Damn he's sexy..I'd totally be an uke with him if I had to. No second thoughts about it. I could tell he's big too just by how firm his muscles are...Fuck.." He's off into fantasy land and You're covering your ears. "Bro dude. gross stop. " You mutter before grabbed his wrist." We got to get home anyway."

And that's what the two of you do. Hop into your car and drive off to your home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so to be clear. RoseJohn and DaveJade WILL NOT happen. It's not my favourite ships at all, especially DaveJade. I just thought the story could use something like this. So in this, Rose is a lesbian (Of course) and Jade Hates Dave with a passion. Problem solved. 
> 
> Not sure when the next time I'll update but let's hope it's going to be soon.


	4. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read next Chapter notes.

==>Be John

You are John and You have just been allowed to go home. You walk out of the hospital, still a bit sore but they gave you Pain medication. You call your Dad and tell him you're not going to go home right away. You kind of want to walk around now that you have your freedom at last. You walk around everywhere and anywhere  in town. You shop for a bit, grab some stuff to eat and soon enough you find a very fancy restaurant. You walk inside and look around with awe painted on your face. You've never seen anything like this. 

"May I help you?" 

You look down from your sight on the chandelier and see a waiter, dressed in a suit and tie. "Oh um..I.." You're actually a little nervous. You feel like he's judging you and You just want to run away. "Are you here for the Piano Job?" He questions and you pause. "Oh..yes! I am here for that." You chuckle awkwardly. Yeah maybe you could totally get this job. The waiter nods slowly and gets John an application. "Well Sir. The Interviews are this Saturday. Starting at 10:00 A.M." You nod and take the Application. "Oh thanks. I guess I'll see you again. I'm John By the way. John Egbert! " You hold out your hand with a smile. The waiter smiles back in his classy way. "Jasper." He shakes John's hand.

"Jasper Lalonde." 

* * *

A young man stands deep in alley way, his head tilted back in pleasure as a woman kneels down in front of him, sucking him to oblivion. He wore an Orange letter man jacket, black jeans, and ridiculous pointy  shades. This man is actually you. 

==> Be Young man.

Oh damn does it feel good to be you right now. This chick is giving you the best Blowjob ever and you plan on not returning any other sexual favors. You soon release into her mouth and she swallows all of it. You put your package properly into your pants as She stands up with a smirk. "My turn Dirk." She cooed and you place a hand on her chest. "Nah sorry. Oh and by the way, It's over." She looks at you with a confused face before looking sad. "What?"  You smirk. "You heard me. Get going cause I never loved you."  She looks heartbroken and damn do you love this feeling. You press your thumb on her chest (Most specifically her heart area) and rub it. "It was your dumb fault for dating the Heartbreaker. I know I'm sexy but I still thought you could be a little smart about this." You chuckle softly. 

Suddenly the girl glows a little before turning dull. She looks..Horrible but You can't help but to smirk wider. She's sulking now, her back curled over and her arms hanging. "Bye Babe~ Never liked what we had but Your heartbreak was tasty." You smack the girl's ass before walking out of the Alley way. You enjoyed that session so much. You decide that you need actually food and not this shit to restore energy. You go to McDonalds and buy a sandwich. You sit down at a table. Not many people are here and you're sort of glad for that. You were happily enjoying your sandwich and fries when a familiar voice is heard. 

"I'd like a number eight, Meal and Large please. No tomatoes." You look over your shoulder and see A wondrous booty in booty shorts.  You then notice, It's English. Damn that sexy fine ass. You want to be in that ass all night. You bite your bottom lip and get up, trudging over to The English booty. You wrap an arm around Jake's shoulders and he tenses. "I'll pay for this guy." You slide the cashier your debit card. She takes it and  smiles at you. "So do you two know each other?" She asks as she bends over on the counter top, Her voice almost similar to a cackle.  "Well Not rea-" Jake starts but you cut him off. 

"Yes we do Know each other. He's my best friend! And he's a little gay and when I say little, I mean by a lot! He's been all over my dick since middle school." You chuckle and he blushes and pushes you away. "Leave me the fuck alone Strider. I do not love...You..." He looks down at his legs, seeing markings glow a beautiful forest green. He was surprised to and he looks up at you. You were in shock but you had to know if this was true.  You strip off your jacket, leaving you only in your tank top. Your markings are glowing an Orange. You both freeze and just stare at each other, ignoring the girl still staring at you two.  

"Uh hello. Can you get your stuff and leave already? I know your soul mates but you can please keep the human bulges outside of the restaurant." The voice snaps the two of you back to reality and you both look at the girl behind the desk. She grins. "You two aren't the only freaks here." She rolls up her sleeve markings that are very..Well weird. But You can't judge. "You're a freak too?" Jake questions leaning over the desk. She nods." Yep. Name's Terezi. Terezi Pyrope." Jake smiles wide and damn did that make your heart flutter. He shakes the Girl's hand. "It's an honor to meet You miss Pyrope." He then kisses the girl's hand and you felt a bit of jealousy. "Oh right in front of your soulmate. Great job." She chuckles and you suddenly don't want to talk to her. "I'm Jake. I'll be coming back again to speak to yo-Hey wait!"

You are now dragging Jake out of the Mcdonalds.

He's your soulmate and you will keep him. You pull him to the back of the Mcdonalds and push him into the wall, using your hands to trap him there. His markings are still glowing and you had the chance to put on your jacket. "Finally. I knew we were meant to be and these markings never lie." Jake frowns and glares at you. "Now wait just a bloody  second. I don't love you. I will never be with someone who picks on my cousins the way you do. Even if we are soulmates. I would never be with you." He huffs and pushes you, walking away from you. "Hey babe! We could work this out!" You yell back and all he does is flip you the bird. You smirk.

You most definitely know how to get him to be with you.

 


	5. Pained Interviews

==>Be John

You are now John and it's Friday! Mean tomorrow you have the interview. You already know how everything will workout for you. Yo have absolute confidence that you'll get this job. 

But you sort of need to go to school. 

You walk into the school and everyone starts staring at you. Oh come on this is your first day back from the hospital, what did you do? You hear murmurs around you, all of them having your name in it. All confidence is out the door and your cowarding against yourself as you walk. You just want them to stop. You never thought you could ever be this anxious but maybe you are now. Maybe something happened to you. You continue to walk till you reach first-Shit it's Dave. You rush to get into the room but Dave pulls you back. "You're coming with me, pretty boy." He chuckles in your ear and you shiver from it. He drags you away from everyone else and into an empty room. 

"Can you leave me alone for one day?" You snap at him. He smirks in response. "No Sir. Besides, this wasn't my idea." He sits down on a chair. You eye him suspiciously. "What do you want from me?" You question, annoyance in your voice. "Let Dirk answer that." And as soon as Dave says it, Dirk busts through the door with an angry Jake struggling in his arms. "Jake?" You get up and run towards Jake but Dave kicks you back down. You land with a thud and a loud gasp. "No moving, Loser." Dave steps over you and to Dirk. "So this is you apparent soulmate? So lucky?" He used sarcasm in his voice and you couldn't quite understand what he meant by that. 

"Get your bloody hands off of me, Strider. I want known of this tomfoolery!" Jake is really pissed. Dirk smirks and let's him go. "Suit yourself."  He then walks over to you and kicks you hard in your injured side. You gasp and whimper out. "What the hell are you doing?!" He reaches for you but Dave pushes him back. "No Jake. You're supposed to enjoy the show. No touching." Dave chuckled and picked you up. Dirk began punching your stomach as Jake yells for them to stop. "Oh Jake. You can stop all of this after you become my boyfriend." Dirk coos and damn is he a horrible man.

  "You sadistic monster!" Jake hisses towards the older Strider. 

Dirk punches you hard in the stomach to make you topple over and gasp for air. You're crying now as you fall to the floor. They kick you some more and Jake gets up. "Stay away Jake. Or he gets more of it." They kick you harder and you sob out. Everyone freezes, the Strider's have on a smirk though. "Hear that Jake? He's crying cause you don't want to date your soulmate. What kind of cousin are you to do this to Johnny boy." Dirk snickers and you just want to get away. You need to get away but all you can think of is get Jake to go with Dirk. You don't want Dirk to win but you are literally dying right now and you're not sure you can take this any much longer. 

"Pl-Please Jake..." You whimper out as you look at him, your face filled with tears. "Please. It hurts.." You sob again , your body shaking slightly. 

"You see Jake. Everyone wants us together." Dirk walks over to Jake. Jake glared back at him then turned to you. "Fine. I'll Date you Strider. But You two have to stop hurting my family...No not just my family. You have to stop hurting everyone period." Jake huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Dirk looks back at Dave and the two shrug. "Hmmm Deal." Dirk then smirks again and kisses Jake harshly, having the English gasp into the kiss. His face heats up slightly and he really doesn't want to...But he kisses Dirk back. 

You're just happy this is over...You soon enough lose consciousness...Sleep has never been more welcoming to you.  

==> [S] Interview. 

It is now Saturday and you are still not nervous about the actual interview. What you are nervous about is how bad your hands are shaking. You came from the hospital and they gave you some meds that you're not sure you should have taken. You just hope it won't affect your playing. ..Maybe you could show them your hospital band...Yeah that's what you'll do. 

You arrive to the interview thirty minutes early. You've practiced what you were going to say many times before and you are absolutely prepared for this. Well as prepared as you could be with these meds in your body.

In about an hour, They call you into the room and you gladly do so, keeping your head held high. You walk into the room with a smile and sit down in front of the man. This man was well dressed and had the most prettiest eyes you have ever seen. His eyes were unique too. One was red as the other was golden. His hair was slicked back almost how Dirk's hair is. Not that you think of it, This man did sort of look like an older version of Dirk. Nonetheless, You hold out your hand to the man with a smile.

"Hello. I am John Egbert." Your hand is shaking and you almost forgot to tell him.  "Oh Excuse me but I just came from the hospital. I'll be shaking slightly for this session." You showed the man your wrist that has the band on it then you showed him the Iv in your arm. "Alright. Mr.Egbert. You are excused." He takes your filled application and looks it over. "Mhmmmm So Exactly how long have you been playing piano?" He questions you and you let out a huff. "Oh geez...Since I was three so for about fourteen years." The man nodded. "So tell me about yourself." 

You take a moment before letting out a sigh. "Well I am a nerd. I enjoy the academic process of school but my most favorite subject is Biology. I enjoy learning what's inside every living thing." You soon let out a laugh. " Not in a murderous way, of course." You giggle and you could see the man smirk. It sort of scared you because it looked like Dirk's smirk too. "Um Anyway... I Enjoy a lot of Nicolas Cage movies. My favorites movies are Con air and Ghostbusters. I Also enjoy learning about the paranormal stuff. I don't like cakes very much since my father was a freak about them and I Don't like Betty Crocker." You finish, smiling afterward.

"I see...Tell me about your family." The man now is resting his chin on his hands. "Hmm Well. I don't have a very big family. I have a sister and two cousins living with me. Along with my father. Those are the only people I have in my family." You explain, sulking a little in your chair. The man doesn't say anything about your family after that. " I think I'm done asking you questions. May I hear you play now?" He gestured to the piano. You nod and walk over to the Piano. You were still shaking but it's worth a try. 

You sit on the bench and crack your shaking fingers. You begin to play the most endearing piece you know. A sweet lullaby your father taught you. You make small mistakes but you think nothing of it, continuing the song you grew up with. It's been said that this song does a lot to the heart and if you guessed, you think you did catch the most attention to the man.  

The song soon comes to an end and you turn to the man. He has a smile on his face and that is definitely a good sign. He holds out his hand. "Very good job, Mr.Egbert. We'll call you soon to see if you have the job." You take his hand in your's. "THank you. I enjoyed playing for you Mr...?" You pause. You actually Don't know his name.

"Strider. Mr.Strider


	6. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in a day! Only did this cause I knew it was a long time since I updated.

You freeze. Oh god. It's another Strider. He's staring at you in a confused matter. "Is something wrong?" You tear up slightly as he walks closer to you. "Pl-Please...St-Stay away." You're whimpering, your whole body shaking from the fear. You rub at your eyes but the tears don't stop. Mr.Strider grabs your application and calls who you believe to be is your father. "Ah yes. This is Mr.Strider. Manager of L'Fantaisie. Your son is here and He...He's having some problems...Oh no not at all. He was doing very well but He sort of cowered away once I said my name..Yes....Well alright. Bye." The man hung up and dialed another number. 

Mr.Strider puts the phone on speaker and puts it in front of you. "John?" It was Jake. "J-Jake. Please help me. It's another St-Strider.." You look up at the man and he frowns, looking actually hurt. "John it's okay. I'm at the Strider's home right now. Both Dirk and Dave are here. It must be someone else." You relax a bit. "Dave and Dirk? My younger Brothers?" He gives you a questioningly look and your eyes widen. They are related. "Okay we need to talk about that." You quickly say goodbye to Jake before the Man hangs up. He sits down in front of you. "Why are you scared of us Striders'?"

You hesitantly give a response. "Dirk and Dave bully me..." You bit your lip and bury your face into your knees, letting out a sob. "They're the reason why I was at the hospital...They hurt me when I just came back from the hospital! They're monsters. I-I..Hate them.." You look up at the man and he's gotten closer to you. You tense and back away. He keeps getting closer to you, wrapping his arms around you. "I'm so sorry about that. I should have kept a closer eye on them. I'm Bro Strider by the way, Their legal guardian. " Despite the man being a Strider, You couldn't help but feel relaxed in his arms. 

Ironic huh? 

You stay silent for a while. You then look up at his face. "I'm sorry for holding up your interviews." You whisper and he just chuckles. "Nah dude it's fine. I don't mind comforting a cutie." he pecks your forehead and you couldn't help the blush that goes to your face. You get out of his arms and smile a little. "I-I'll...See you again, Mr.Strider." You sniffle and shake his hand as soon as he gets up. He hugs you quickly. "Yeah. Good luck little man. And don't worry. I'll take to those dumasses I call brothers later." You give a small laugh at that. "thank you.." You mutter before pulling away.  he ruffles your hair and you walk out of the door. You feel so much better now that that's over.. And you know that not all Strider's are bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a short chapter but who cares right? Three chapters in one day! You all better be happy.


	7. Chapter 7

"You got the Job." 

You are so happy. You're jumping up and down in your home. Everyone looks your way in a questioning look and all you could do was squeal in joy. "I got the job!" You exclaim, dancing with your cousin Jade. She looks happy for you but a little confused. "Oh congratulations John!" She giggles and you hug her. "Mr.Strider says I could start tonight!"  Your Dad walks over to you and ruffles your hair. "You have a suit, correct?" You nod and let go of your cousin. "Go get ready then. I'll drop you off early." You smile and run to your room to grab your towel before going into the bathroom. 

Half an hour later, You walk out of the bathroom and go to your room. You dry yourself off and put on some boxers along with your ghost suit. You have to show your love for Ghostbusters on the first day. You whip your hair back and forth to dry it a little. You then walk out of your room with your sheet music and bag.  You say goodbye to your sister and cousins before walking out the door with your father. You two get into the car and start driving to the Restaurant. You two started a simple conversation, your Dad saying how he's proud of you.  You felt happy at this and laughed a little.

"Thanks Dad."

He soon drops you off and wishes you good luck. You say your goodbyes then walk inside. It was empty and beautiful. Way more beautiful than how it looked during the day. Everything was lit into a magnificent bulb of light. You wanted to be a customer here! But working here is just as good. You find Mr.Strider and you say your hellos', holding out your hand for him to shake. "Aw come on little man. I know you have to be formal in this place but you don't have to be formal around me." He then pulls you into a small hug and you laugh a little to it. "Sorry Mr.Strider. I was taught to be formal to my elders." 

He pulls back and ruffles your hair. "Shit dude. Can't argue with that." He then shrugs. "Follow me. I'll show you where everything is." And that's what you two do. He shows you where exactly everything is. He tells you the password to Employees only doors and takes you to the back where the Sign-in cards are. You do sign in and put your stuff down where the employees are supposed to. You take out your sheet music and head to the piano. Mr.Strider follows you and leans against the piano. "Yo kid. Play for me."  You look up at Bro who nods towards the piano. You nod and smile before you begin to play something. Somethings slow and relaxing. 

"Come on kid play something fun and exciting. Something that people would remember. Bigger tip if you make people get out of their seats and dance." 

You stop an think for a bit. You begin playing a much more quicker song. Bro pats you on the back. "Good Job.Now customers are coming in. Greet em with something special." You nod as customers do start coming in. You begin playing a happy song, the people are getting very happy.  You can tell you're going to get a lot of tips. People begin sitting at the tables around you, watching you in enjoyment. You look at them when you can, smile, then look back at your fingers. You are one with the piano and nothing can change that. 

About two hours later, your shift was over. You didn't want it to be but Bro wanted to take small steps, having you play for two hours straight was difficult enough. You actually didn't mind repeating songs you played and you couldv'e at least gone another thirty minutes but whatever. You sign out and grab your stuff before walking to where your tip jar should be. 

It's not there. 

You look all around before asking Bro. He told you it was there before talking to another employee. You roll your eyes before going back to the area it was supposed to be in. You still can't find it so you just walk out. You were little frustrated and you just wanted to walk for a bit. The wind blows against your skin gently and you feel at ease from it, swaying slightly to follow it's movement. You take off your suit jacket and toss it onto your shoulder, rolling up the sleeves of your button up shirt. Your whitish markings show beautifully in the moonlit sky and you smiled a little at it. It's great to see the whitish color contrast to your tannish skin.  

You continued your walk  down the street, heading to the park.

Until a certain someone walks in front of you. 

"Oh hey loser." It's Dave. 

You roll your eyes. "Fuck off." You walk past him and he grabs your hand, pulling you close to his chest, your hands trapped in between as his arm finds a way around your waist. "But Johnny. The only fuck I want to do is with you." He chuckles. and you can tell he's lying. Your face heats up a little."Leave me-" Dave's face begins shining a weird blue. It looked amazing on him. he looks down at your arms in, you think, a sort of shock. You look down at your arms and see that your arms are the one glowing blue. 

The light on him is coming from you!!

You look back at him in slight fear. He rolled up his sleeves and it showed that his arms were glowing a bright red. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. You can't say anything and he's not saying anything either. But what he does do is bring you close, kissing you on the lips gently and OH GOD HIS LIPS FEEL AMAZING. You fluster slightly and refuse to kiss back.  

You hate him! 

You  _hate_ him! 

      You

                h

                   a

                       t

                         e

                            - 

He's manipulating you. You can feel it but everything just feels so right. You wrap your arms around his neck, despite how much you don't want to and he lifts you up slightly, your feet barely touching the floor. You honestly don't want this kiss to end. It's perfect. But it's not perfect cause It's Dave Strider. And that makes you snap back to reality. 

"No." You say softly before running away. You just kissed Dave Strider. He's your soulmate! But he...He hurt you. You've been scarred from what him and his brother did. You can't be with someone that will abuse you. 

You just can't and it brings you to tears that you'll never actually be loved but someone who cares. 


	8. "Physical" Education (Pt. 1)

"This is so stressful." You huffed out as you walked into the gym. You were late to class from Dave's posse picking on you. Luckily, Dave nor Dirk was in there to help them beat you up. 

It's been five weeks since you found out Dave was your soulmate and you two barely interacted since that first kiss.  You've been scared of him, thinking he'd abuse you to high heavens. You'd flinch when he looks your way and god why are you so scared of him lately. You don't not what kind of abilities he has! He might have the weakest one. Like making light bulbs blow out or something. It's stupid but whatever. You also realized that ignoring him is kind of a hard thing to do. You have five classes with him! One of them being P.E. and Oh god everyone is staring at you. 

Like you said, You just walked into gym. 

You feel judgement and you pull your sleeves down to hopefully hide your marks. You sit down in the spot you were assigned to sit and wait for attendance to be over. You don't even tell your couch an excuse. You were usually late to this period and this probably the only class that you have as a D, Maybe even lower.

You really hate P.E.

You now hate it some more because you have to play dodgeball and you seriously don't want to be aimed at most of the time. The couch puts you on a team that has pretty good people. But Dave was on the other team and that means trouble for you. The two teams gather on their respective size as dodgeballs were positioned in the middle of it.  It feels horrible being here and Dave is staring right at you. You know you're going to be the first one out with the way Dave is staring at you. Your heart is racing and you're trembling. 

The whistles blows but you have yet to move. 

Giant red spheres are flying through the air at east and one of them is coming towards you. You jump out of the way in time and just opt to walk around and not get hit. It works for the most part until some aims at you. You initially curl your torso to soften the blow but it never hit you. When you look up, you saw at the last moment that another Ball hit the one aimed at you. You look over and see that Dave threw said ball. You blink a bit, surprised he would do something like that. You bite watch him as he plays from now on. He hits away any dodgeballs aimed at you and you were so grateful for that but now it's just you on your team and Dave along with this other guy on that team. 

You do not want to work but you guess you have to. You grabbed a ball and threw it at the other guy. 

He got hit. 

Thank god. Now it's just you and Dave and all you need to do is just step over the line. Dave smirks and walks to the line, dropping the ball He had in his hand. You don't understand what he's doing but you both pause when you reach the line. " Step over the line on three." It was so simple and you were glad to do it. 

"One." Everyone is  telling you two not to do it and just hit the other one out. 

"Two" You giggle. 

"Three." And at that you two step over the line at the same time. You then  turn and highfive each other,laughing as everyone groans since their teams didn't win. The couch seemed impress. "Free Day I guess. No more time to play another game. " Everyone begins cheering at that. Students all begin grabbing things that they could use to play with. You were about to join them until Dave grabbed your hand. "Come with me. I promise I won't hurt you." He whispers and it actually sounds so sincere. You hesitantly nod and have him lead you outside to the football field. 

You tense. This is where the jocks hang out. Dave notices how uncomfortable you were and reassured you right away. "No one is going to hurt you, Egbert." You let out a sigh of relief at that. He takes you behind the bleachers which actually had a large wall there. It had your school name but it's actually really stupid because everything behind the wall is trees. No one can see that sign unless if airborne. And there's a possibility that it won't be seen even there.

But anyway, Dave is pushing you slowly against the wall. He begins kissing your neck and you shudder from it. "Dave I'm still mad at you." He lets out a small chuckle. "Yeah I know. You ignored me for five weeks. I can tell you don't drop things easily." He pulls back from your neck and stares at you. At least you think he does. "I want to say I'm sorry I guess..From the five weeks that passed I realized that I did hurt you a lot and It scarred you to no return. I mean Bro is telling me to stop and he usually doesn't care. Just tells me that i'll end up in jail or something. I don't know. Maybe he's just fed up with it." Dave shrugs like it's nothing then moves away from you, standing next to you instead.  

"Oh um..Wow..." You are actually at a loss of words. He just apologized and gave a part of his story. You smile a little. He's a little good, you suppose. "I Forgive you." You kiss his cheek softly  and from what you could see, his face turns a little red. You giggle and he crosses his arms right after fixing his shades. Speaking of shades..."Hey why do you wear those?" You ask as you point to the shades. He jumps a little by your question. "Um...I have freakish eyes I guess. A normal human would scared by them." He answered as he kicked a rock. You look to the trees before looking back at Dave. 

"May I see them?" 

Dave tenses a little but relaxes with a sigh. "Only because you're my soulmate." Oh that's right you two were soulmates. You kind of forgot, considering both of  your markings are covered by long sleeves. He slowly takes off his glasses, his eyes closed. You take note of the freckles the sprinkle over Dave's cheeks. When he opens his eyes, you own widen. They were a beautiful crimson red and you felt yourself getting hypnotized by them. You took a hold of his face and pulled him in, kissing him gently. He was shocked but he kissed back nonetheless. 

You wrap your arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around your waist. He pulls back slowly and kisses the corner of your lips. "John. I know this will sound like a douche move but..I want to be your first. And I think this is the only time I can do it before _he_ does." Dave mumbles and you have absolutely no idea who the hell "He" is. "Dave I--Ah~" You let out a small moan as Dave palms your now hard erection. You grip at his shoulders and through your head back as he kisses your neck. "D-Dave" You keen and whine. 

He kisses up to your Ear and begins whispering into your ear. "You're so beautiful John. I want to keep you away from everyone else." You shiver from what he says to you and you find yourself biting your bottom lip. "...Have me Dave."

_Have all of me~~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so There is definetly smut in the next Chapter. I know that there will be JohnDave and JohnBro (Because A lot of people want it so I'll just make it onesided and Bro is like "Fuck I'm horny and John is right there so I'll just stick it in him" or some shit. I might also have DirkJake too. Maybe.


	9. "Physical" Education (Pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been meaning to put BroJohn in this but It wouldn't make sense to the title of the chapter. Therefore it's going to be in the next chapter. Also sorry this chapter is late and short. Busy Day today. But I will try to have the next chapter ready tomorrow. I also apologize I could not update last weekend. It' was holy week so I was not free on Friday Saturday or Sunday. Sorry about that and as always, Thanks for reading.

"Ah!~" 

You moan as he turns you around and pushes you against the wall. His hand was on your crotch and his hot and slightly moist lips are on your neck. One of your hands travel to Dave's own and slowly grazes the top of it. He begins sucking onto your neck and Oh god does it feel so good! You grind your hips back against him, causing a small groan to escape his mouth. You grin at the small victory before he slides down your pants and boxers, Your hard cock flipping out easily. You bite your bottom lip as you feel a thumb rub against your hole. 

"So I don't have any lube but I got water.." He whispers before the thumb is pulled away. There was some shuffling behind you before a cold finger is pressed against you entrance and you yelp from it. 

Then Dave begins cooing into your ear and you begin to relax..The finger slowly slides into you and you can't help a small moan from Pain and Pleasure. He slides it all the way in before thrusting it slowly. So...Agonizingly slow... You push back against it to put it deeper into you but it's not enough.You whine and Dave takes that as a sign of adding another finger. You whine out again and he adds a third finger and you moan out, "Dave Please!" You never knew how much you wanted to get fucked since today. We're you not into guys about a five weeks ago? Why do you want to be fucked so badly? 

And why do you want Dave to do it? 

Either way pulls his fingers out, and positions himself. "Ready Egbert?" He whispers into your ear and you shudder before nodding. He let' s out a half-hearted chuckle before slowly sliding into you. You tense and moan and it's in you! And it's getting bigger! He was already so big but it's getting bigger! "Damn Egbert...You're really fucking tight...It's like your ass is sucking on my cock" He jokes and god do you want to punch him for saying that but you can't right now because His dick is inches deep in you! And it hurts a lot but you feel slight pleasure in it. 

And he's waiting for you to move. 

So you do. You rub your hips against his and the both of you let out small noises of pleasure because of it. He begins slowly thrusting into you, his hands gripping your hips a bit. You moan softly and cover your mouth with you arm to hold in sounds. He grunts behind you and you can tell he's trying so hard not to just pound into you. 

But the thing is, You want that. 

You release from your arm and turn your head slightly. "Why are you going so slow? I thought Striders' Knew how to fuck and Fuck good." You taunt and he takes the hint before thrusting into you harder. You let out a high-pitched moan As his fingers dig into your  hips. You whine and moan as you reach for your aching Cock. As much as you want this, You want to go to class on time and without a boner. 

Dave seems to notice what you're doing so he reaches down and begins stroking your cock for you. His hands are so firm. So Strong on your dick and you moan out more. "D-Dave! Please Ah! I'm going to cum!!" You yell out your warning and this only makes Dave speed up everything. His thrust are harder and practically hitting against your prostate as his hand strokes you faster. 

"DAVE!!~" You moan as you cum onto Dave's hand and the wall before you. His thrusts slow down and he let's out a soft moan. "John~" He releases deep in you. You shudder from the feel and whine softly. "Dude...I have to clean that out now.." Dave chuckles behind you as he pulls out. There was some more shuffling and soon something was plugged back into you. You bite your lip to hold in any noises as he pull your pants up after cleaning you off. "Clean that when you come over tonight. By the way, I called your Pa and he said you can stay over." You can hear his smirk and you groan. 

You turn and look at Dave. He pulls you in a kisses you softly. "You're amazing John. Your skin and markings are beautiful. But make sure you hide those fresh ones." He snickered and you didn't know what he was talking abou- Oh. 

OH NO. 

You cover your neck with both your hands as your face heats up. He turns away from you. "See you later John." He cooes as the bell rings for next class. 

Now how the fuck are you going to hide these marks from everyone? 

 

 

 


	10. Gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is vomiting in this chapter. Along with Rape that is implied. This is a gross chapter but I guess it's needed?  
> Actually the BroJohn can be considered a Bonus.  
> Anyway, here you go!

You are still John and you are So fucking happy you're in the Strider's apartment. 

 

All day today you were uncomfortably waiting for school to be over. You practically felt the cum drying inside of you. But drying was better than having it seep through which you think that it did. You always squirmed in your seat and dropped a couple of soft moans when the plug rubbed against your prostate. Thankfully, your classes were all loud today since there was group work. You stayed in your seat the whole time with your backpack on your lap. After sixth period, you had to get rid of your raging boner without thinking of dead animals. You had came minutes after you walked into the bathroom stall.  

But that's not all. 

When you walked out of the stall and washed your hands, in the mirror you saw the girl you never wanted to see. 

~~Earlier~~

Vriska. 

You turn and glare at her, in return she chuckles. "I see You missed me, Huh Egbert?" She grinned as she walked towards you. You back away against the sink and look around for anything to help you."Don't you dare fucking touch me." You growl at her but she just laughs. "Or What?You _kill_ Me? " She drawls, knowing you can't kill a dead troll. "Don't bother John. I'm in control in here.." You can hear her voice in your head now. You can feel pounding in your head and It hurts like Hell! You grunt and hold your head. "So I hear that Strider is soulmate. Which is a shame because I'm pretty sure I could have been a better soulmate for you." She leans down and bite your lips playfully, you letting out a small whine. "I guess I'll just have my fun with you now~" 

You Blackout at that.  

When you awoke, police and kids are gathered around you. Everything was so bright and your head was still pounding. "Mr.Egbert How do you feel?" You guess they're talking to you. "I feel like crap." You respond before opening your eyes wider. You see two cops above you and behind them there are a group of kids taking pictures and laughing a bit. They were soon escorted away as you stare at them in confusion. Then you notice how wet and icky you feel down south so you look there: Feeling a horrible pain in your neck which causes you to hiss. 

You kept looking though and you see that your whole lower body is bare, your markings showing along with many fresh wounds that looks like scratches and bite marks. The plug is out of you and white along with a Cerulean liquid is pouring out of you and pooling against your legs. The same Cerulean color is dripping down your limp dick. Your eyes widen and your face heats up a bit.  

"Mr.Egbert Please answer us."

You look up and see that they were asking you questions. You shake your head and get up. "N-No I'm sorry. I-I don't need this right now.." You leave the pool of what you believe is to be from Vriska. You grab your backpack. "Wait Mr.Egber-" You ignore them. "Dave!" You yell out and suddenly time freezes. You look around before a certain blonde is in front of you with a smirk on his face. 

That is until he sees you. 

You shift uncomfortably and he grabs you. "Hold on." He whispers before time starts again. "What the Hell?" One of the police say before you're gone. You get nauseous from the sudden transportation and it was definitely not helping your bad headache. Dave let's go of you.

~~~~

You feel like you're going to vomit so you cover your mouth and motions for Dave to help you. He does and gives you a bucket. You  tilt your head in it and begin throwing up, You didn't stop till your stomach was practically empty. When you looked into the bucket, All your food was mixed with stomach acid...

And that same cerulean liquid. 

You put the bucket down and look away to Dave. He has a worried face and he steps towards you. "Let Me show you to the bathroom." He takes your hand and leads you to a bathroom where he strips you out of your clothes. "Dude what happened to you?" he gives you a small paper cup that was filled with water. You drink it as he rubs your head. You give him the cup and decide to answer the question. "Vriska got me." You whisper as he  stares in confusion."What?" He said as he reaches over and turns on the water to the bath tub.

You Shake your head. "Some dead Bitch...She..Mind-controlled me"You step into the tub and sit down. You actually don't want to take  a bath, bathing in semen and your dead skin and all, but You really just want the water to refresh you. "Okay wow. No I need to teach her a lesson. She did that to me too this one time." Dave gets up after kissing your forehead. "Dave wait n-" But before you can finish, He's gone down the hallway of his apartment. You sigh and wait in the bath tub. You decide to look at all the marks you. 

You notice you have scratch marks on your arms and your neck and back have a stinging pain on them.You reach back and cover you hand before wincing. You look back at your hand and see that there is blood on it. This makes you shoot up and go to the mirror, turning and looking back to see scratches and bite marks on your shoulders back, and neck. You let out a frustrated groan. Fucking trolls and their sharp claws and teeth. You step back into the soothing warm water and begin cleaning yourself from the pain, mentally and physically. 

A knock resounds through the bathroom and you guess it's Dave. "Come in." You say to him but who walks in was not the right Strider you thought.

Though You aren't complaining. 

Bro Stands at the doorway, his face plastered with worry. "Dude you okay?" He asks and you nod. "Yeah of course. Why?" You question, hoping he didn't notice the pain your were actually in. "Well I don't fucking know," He starts with a sarcastic tone. "It's not like the water in that tub isn't colored with blue, red and, white. Might as well be the fucking American Flag." He scoffs before walking over to the toilet and sitting on it's cover. You couldn't help the small blush of embarrassment. Not to mention he's seeing you naked. He leans over to you and strokes your face softly. "What happened?" 

"I was raped by a ghost Troll. Her name was Vriska and she had the ability to mind-control.. That explains why I couldn't push her away I guess." You explain and clean yourself more. Bro nods off and stays silent. It actually stays quiet like this for a while and you clear your throat before going back to cleaning. "You know..You could leave, right?" You explain to him, hoping he'd get the message. 

He didn't. 

He leans closer to you and kisses your cheek. "So Egbert. I guess...You had a lot of pain today. And I'm not okay with that. At all. I care about you a lot, John. You're a good kid. Not to mention Talented. You're beautiful and if Dave weren't your soulmate and I was, I'd keep you safe from that dangerous world. " He whispers into your ear and you bring your shoulder up as he begins kissing said ear. "b-Bro." You whine softly and he hums. He begins kissing down your Jawline and to your neck. "So Beautiful, John. In Angel in disguise." He coos sweet nothings to you and he's so gentle with you, despite his mean and strong looking demeanour. 

"I love you John. I know staying as a friend is good too...But I want you to know how much I love you." He muttered against your skin as his hand reaches into the water. You question him before you feel his firm hand on your slowly hardening cock. You moan out and curl your fingers and toes. "B-Bro!" You whine and arch slightly as his teeth graze against your collarbone. He then licks some of the bite marks, his tongue piercing rolling against it. It actually felt a little good. Almost like a puppy getting it's cut licked by it's mother. 

Okay no that was gross. 

But you couldn't care less because once again, Bro's firm hand is sliding up and down on your cock and it's just so nice and relaxing. He's so gentle to you and doesn't bother biting or sucking onto your body. Only kisses and small nips. He doesn't ask to stick himself into you nor tries to. It was nice and you were so grateful for him doing so.  He kisses all around your face but never kisses your lips. His hands speeds up and you moan out a little louder. "B-Bro I'm going to cum.." You whisper before biting your bottom lip. "Do it" He btreathes hot air against your ear and you find yourself shivering. His hand strokes you faster and you lose it! 

Your vision goes white and your arching as you moan out Bro's Name. Your cum mixes with the previous colors that were already in the tub and you look at it, panting softly. Bro is chuckling beside you as he pulls his hand out of the water and dries it. "You're so adorable." He snickered and you had the urge to flick him off but all you could do was grab his shirt and bring him in to kiss him on the lips. He was startled but he happily kissed you back. You pull back moments later. "Thank you for that.. And thank you for being gentle.." You smile before closing your eyes, exhaustion taking the best of you. 

"You're welcome, My Heir." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe more drama builds up from here.


	11. Small Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down. Sorry it's short.

~Next Day~

==> Be Dave

You are now Dave and holy fucking shit are you angry. Your insides are boiling and your sight is blurred from the tears of frustration. You can't find Vriska any where and the more you have to look, the harder you'll punch her. You practically looked all over the school And you couldn't yell out to get to her cause people would think you're weird. You're about to punch a random kid.

You have No time for this bullshit.

You turn down the corridors called a school hallway until you find something off. 

John was on the floor being kicked at, The words "faggot", "Pussy", and "Whore" fell out of the assailants' Mouths. "You Enjoyed getting fucked didn't you!" They all laugh at John  and you swear by this point, Your blood is practically lava. You stomp over to them and grab the nearest person, said person being a girl. You punch her face which causes her to stumble back. Everyone stares at you wide eyed. "You'd hit a girl like that???" Another one of them threw the question at you and you just scoffed as you looked at the girl who you just punched.

"Equal rights." 

You punch at the other's. Kick, Bite, Knee. You'll do anything to make them feel the most pain. You just wish you had your sword.  You would decapitate all of them If you weren't in school. You didn't stop fighting, punching the next one and then the next one. You were in full on rage mode and will not stop till all of these assholes are in the hospital! 

Well that was your plan. 

Someone pulled you away from everyone and you yelled out. You turned and punched said someone, them falling to the floor. You froze when you realized who it was. 

It was John and he looks so hurt by you. 

"John hey I'm--" He's already up and running. You yell out to him, your steps trying to match his. But dammit, His shortness allows him to easily pass through the crowd and it's a little hard for you to get through it. People sometimes say "Hi" or ask you questions but at the moment, you're ignoring them. 

"Way to fuck up buddy." 

You turn and see Vriska. Your anger is back and you clench your fists. "Oh you wouldn't want to look like a freak now would you Daaaaaaaave?" She drawls with a smirk. "Oh wait you are a freak. You can see me. It's stupid how you think you can fit in. I mean seriously.  Weird eyes, pale skin, Strange abilities.  You dare pretend to be a regular human?" She scoffed and walked closer to you. "You're the biggest freak here Dave. Everyone hates you." Her voice was Venom and all of it was seeping into your mind so easily. You shake your head.

"No..John doesn't hate me." At that, You continue to run after John. "John!! John where are you?!" You go to the front doors of the school and see John right outside of it. He looks like he's talking to someone  But you couldn't see who it was since they weren't in front of the windows. By the looks of John's face, it's not a pretty conversation and You're ready to kill a bitch now. You stomp outside and turn to face who was talking to John but then your freeze. It's just some cops. 

They all have seemed to notice you and they stare at you. "Dave?" John questions you before he goes pale. 

The cops look at John one more time before looking at you. "You are Dave Strider." It wasn't a question and more like a statement. They walk over to you as you nod. "Yes I am Dave." You answer to their statement.  One of the cops walk behind you, grabbing your wrists and putting them in handcuffs.

"Dave Strider you are under arrest for Sexual Assault. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you."   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH DRAMA


	12. Chapter 12

You're still Dave and You're now in a room with John, Bro, And Mr.Egbert. Two policemen are talking outside and you have your arms cuffed behind your back. "Fucking Christ why did this crap have to happen to me?" You huff out, squirming against your cuffs. "Mind your language, Dave." Mr.Egbert said in a calm monotone voice. John is blushing like crazy on his seat and Bro just looks as nonchalant as ever. The secrets out that you and John fucked and practically everyone saw this coming. You're okay with everyone knowing but John is a little bit embarrassed by it all. 

He's adorable. 

You smirk over at him and he notices you looking. When he sees your smirk, his face becomes a deeper shade of red.You let out a chuckle at him, biting your lip a little and he practically yelps at you. "Dave." You hear your name and turn to the voice, seeing your Brother. "We obviously know you're not going to get thrown in jail. But there's another problem that needs to be solved." Everyone is now looking at Bro in confusion. "What?" John questioned. bro shook his head. "It wasn't just Dave that had intercourse with John that Day." He leaned back on the chair. 

You hear a small thump under the table along with an 'Ow' from John as Bro chuckled. "You don't have to hit me Lil man. I didn't say shit--" He leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table. "--Yet" He finished, reaching a hand up to bring his shades down to wink at John. John covers his face. "I hate you." He mumbled but both you and Bro know that he doesn't hate Bro one bit. The two of you chuckle. Hell, Even Mr.Egbert has an amused face.

But fun and games were over when the police walk into the room again.

They walk over to Dave. "Now Dave. You admit to having intercourse with John, right?" They ask to you and you roll your eyes behind your shades. "Yes I do." You replied. They begin looking through this folder. "Okay now can you tell me who this is." One of the men, (You're p sure his name is Jared.), slide a picture of a girl. She looks as smug as ever, blue lipstick and blonde hair. She has glasses and a bunch of spiders. She does remind you of someone...

"Vriska?" You question. It actually makes John hop up and walk over to the picture. "That is Vriska!" The other two adults look over. "This is the bitch that raped you, John?" Bro asked,an angry fire in his voice and damn you can feel the fear coming from the police now. Practically smell it even.

 

"All of you know her?' The other man asks, looking at everyone(His name must be Fred or something). You all nod in unison with a small hum. Jared and Fred look at each other. They look uncertain. Like something's not right at all and it makes everyone in the room tense. You look over at John and you think that he understands what's coming next.

"You all know this is Vriska Serket. You should all probably know that...She's dead. She has been dead for thirty years." Fred Explains. 

"What we want to know is how did John get Vriska's genetic Material if she's been dead longer than he has been alive. Why is it fresh? And most importantly...Why is it a Cerulean color?" Jared continued. 

There it is. 

How can any of you explain this.

Bro stands up and grabs onto Jared's collar. Jared let's out a very _manly_ scream as he's pinned to the wall. "How about you keep this shit as secret and I promise not to Burn your soul inside of you." Bro snarls into his ear and he shivers as Fred points his gun shakingly at Bro. John hops up and grabs Fred's wrist. "Hey, hey. Calm down you guys" John turned to Bro. "Let go of him, please Mr.Strider." John tried calming him from where he was. Bro turned and laid his eyes on John's expression which you couldn't see from where you were. 

Bro sighed and let go of the man. Damn, John must have a big effect on your Brother because once your Brother's determined of something, it doesn't just take one look for him to stop. John let's go Fred's wrist as Jared pants and gulps. "We already sent the information to scientist to see if you added any chemicals to the Genetic material." 

Bro gets up and grabs the keys from the police. He walks over to you and uncuffs you, throwing the cuffs and keys on the floor. "We're out of here. Dave grab John." You nod and grab onto your soulmate. Bro grabs onto Mr.Egbert and he doesn't say a word. The two of you look at each other and nod before flashstepping away and back to your home. John is clinging to you as you sit onto the couch. You know he hates traveling like that but it's so cute. Bro let's Mregebrt sit by you two as he slams his fist on the table. "We all need to move away from this town." He huffs, turning to Mr.Egbert. "Yes you're right Mr.Strider." Mr. Egbert agrees, getting up and walking over to bro. They begin talking as John looks at you. "Dave, you think we're all going to be okay?" He looks so scared and it breaks your heart. you gulp and nod. "Yeah, We just need to stick together."

Though you feel like it's a lie. 

You can tell shits going down now. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

You are now Dirk and for the first time in forever, You're terrified.  

You were on a slow and casual Date with Jake. It was nice and calm, even Jake was enjoying himself. You two smiled and held hands, helping each other out when you two went to the arcade. You ended up getting him a stuffed pokemon with a skull on it's head. Cubone, You think it was. Jake loves it so far and that's all that matters. You took him to a restaurant with very exotic food that you didn't bother trying to eat. Jake actually took most of it after double checking if there's no peanut oil.

"I love you" You said as you two were leaving the restaurant. He smiled back at you and kissed you, returning a "I love you too." The way he said it, It was something you could've always hoped for and now it became true.  You actually really do love Jake and he loves you too. You two hugged, happy for each other's presence.  Everything drifted away as if there was a spotlight on them.

Actually there was a spot light. You looked up and saw a helicopter on you two. "We have you surrounded" Those words boomed through the air  and you could feel Jake shuddering. You look around and see cop cars surrounding you and Jake. Police men come out with large shields and block you two away as if you were some rabid beast. "What's going on?" You asked, shielding Jake from them. 

"You're under arrest for Attacking an officer" 

Attacking officer? Ugh Bro. "No that wasn't me that was my older brother." You explain but their attention is on something glowing behind you. You turn and see Jake, glowing white. Is he..Using his hope powers? He Can't will them away! He hasn't mastered this yet. 

"Wait Jake No!!"

A gun shot resounded through the air, Jake's glowing slowly fading till Jake passes out on the floor. "Jake?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but at least it's something.


End file.
